All My Loving
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: There was something in his eyes.. it scared me. It reminded me of Jude and I didn't want to be reminded of him. He was gone and I was there. With JoJo. / ATU one-shot. JoJoxLucy.


A/N: I know this seems very unlikely, but I really believe it can work. And I aim to prove it.

All Beatles songs. One John Lennon.

The songs used were:

**You've Got To Hide Your Love Away**,**  
Another Girl**,**  
Yesterday**,  
[the end of]** Revolution**,**  
Oh! Darling**,**  
While My Guitar Gently Weeps**,**  
Michelle**,**  
Give Peace A Chance**,**  
Don't Let Me Down**,**  
All You Need Is Love**.

Enjoy. C:

* * *

I purposely messed the song up.

Sadie unplugged my guitar, shoved the microphone into my chest and left the stage. Forget her. I don't need that diva in my life. I continued the song. I sang my heart out. I put my soul into it because I felt that song, "Where were we?" I asked the other members, "Oh, darling, please believe me. I'll.. never let you dooown, oo, oo, no. Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no haaarm!"

* * *

"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!" I shouted as they forced Jude out of the door.

"All right! All right! All right!" I could hear Jude's angry shouts. I quickly followed them, "ALL RIGHT."

"What's the matter with you? Why would you do that?" My voice cracked as the tears flooded my eyes. Jude said nothing to me. I couldn't talk to him, I had to make sure Paco was okay. I left Jude outside. What was wrong with him? Rushing into the SDR office and punching Paco like that! I've had it with him.

He had no right to barge in there like that and make such a scene. We were trying to make a difference and he was jealous! I thought we had the love and trust in our relationship to be able to control ourselves. I couldn't believe he did that. How dare he. I was done.

* * *

I sat in the bar, my guitar in my lap, lips pressed against the mic. I could see Jude sitting at the bar. He was watching me, "I look at you all.. see the love there that's sleeping, while my guitar gentle weeps. I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping. Still my guitar gently weeps. I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love. I don't know how someone controlled you, they bought and sold you. I look at the world and I notice it's turning while my guitar gently weeps.."

I could hear Jude's faint voice singing in unison with mine, "With every mistake we must surely be learning.." He stopped, took a drink. I continued.

"Still my guitar gently weeps.."

Later, Jude and I exited the bar and walked down the street, in ther direction of Sadie's pad, a cigarette going to his lips as our arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders. We went on with our song, "I look at you all.."

"Oo, oo, oo.." Jude took a drag of the cigarette as I sang.

"Still my guitar gently weeps."

"Oh, oh, oh." The both of us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Me.

"Oh, oh, oh."Jude..

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.." We staggered until we were in front of the apartment building.

"Do you wanna come up for one more, Jo?" Jude turned to look at me, voice thick with his accent. I looked up at the building, then back to my British friend.

"I ain't gonna find Sadie there, man," I declined his invitation, "You better go on up to Lucy."

"Yeah.." The smoke blew out of his mouth, "Though she's prolly out," He tapped his chest with a balled up fist, "fightin' for the cause, y'know."

"Looks like you've been fightin' for it too, huh?" Jude paused for a moment before responding.

"I don't have one.. that's the problem.." I thought about that for a minute before glancing at Jude to see him retreating into the building. I popped up the collar to my leather jacket, guitar case strapped to my shoulder, walking down the empty street, away from the building.

I didn't look back.

* * *

I left Sadie's. I grabbed all my things and left. Jude didn't understand what I was fighting for. He was never going to be drafted. He was never going to fight in a war. He was never going to have to live with the possibility he might lose his brother.

One of the girls I worked with at SDR office offered me a room at her pad. I graciously accepted the offer. Her home was void of any of the comforts I was accustomed to at Sadie's bohemian suite. It was nothing like the apartment I shared with Jude. There were no drawings scrawled across the walls, no words scribbled, crammed wherever there was empty space. It was empty. It was lifeless. I missed Sadie's. I missed home.

Sadie was long gone too. She went on tour and left the Po Boys behind. The one it hurt the most was JoJo. I knew it hurt him. I hadn't seen him recently, but I knew. I wish I could see him. I wish I could give him the consolation I craved for my loss. I hope he was doing okay. I hope Prudence was doing okay.. I missed Max. God, I missed my brother so much.

* * *

I bunked with some brothers I met down at this jazz joint on Second Avenue called the Blue Room. It was nothin' like livin' with Sadie an' Max an' all, but it was just a temporary thing.

I knew I wasn't gonna be able to stay in one place for long. I was feelin' too uneasy. I never bothered unloadin' the threads. These other cats nagged me about it but they didn't understand what happened.

I sat on the fire escape, guitar on my lap, my hand poised over the strings. I waited for a song to come. Nothing did. My mind drifted over to Jude. I wondered if anything happened between him and Lucy. I wasn't exactly close to the girl, but she was a friend, nonetheless. I cared for her well-being too. I hope Jude managed to smooth things over with her.

Only one of us needed to be feelin' the blues.

* * *

Jude came to me. He found us at the university that night. Paco, and I, and some other demonstrators were being arrested. Jude came for me. He was stopped though. The police beat him and threw him in jail. We were all arrested, in fact. Paco and I were released with a smack on our wrists. They wouldn't let me bail Jude out. I remembered the reason he jumped ship in the first place and wrecked my memory for the name of his father.

I found him. He managed to talk the police out of pressing charges for the riot, but Jude was being deported. It was better that way..

* * *

I was living with the bartender from Cafe Huh? Real groovy man, wasn't chargin' me a cent neither. I guess he was feeling sorry for me. I didn't want nobody's pity, but if it got me a pad for free, then I couldn't complain. I continued playing at Cafe Huh and that bar over on First, about a block from the Blue Room.

People always stopped me after performances to ask about Sadie. My response was the same every time, "Man, she's gone solo." And that would be the end of it. I've been asked so many times about that girl. I should prolly start handing out flyers that say we're not together anymore. That would get these drags off my back. Maybe for a little while.

* * *

I sat in the all-night diner we ate at when I first came to New York to visit Max. The same diner I gave him his summons notice for the Army. The same diner. At the same table. I sighed heavily. I had just visited Max. He was so messed up. I'm not sure he even recognized me.

My poor brother.. God, my poor Max.

* * *

I left the Blue Room about five minutes prior and I was strolling down the road with Julia, some girl I knew from the joint. She was a real nice girl. I dug her. I stayed late at the Blue Room because she was having problems with her boyfriend, Topher. We sat around one of the small tables and I let her vent to me about 'im. She didn't want to at first, saying I had enough problems with the Sadie thing, and she didn't want to add to my plate.

But this was Julia. She was a sweet girl and she needed a friend, so I provided my undivided attention.

After we left the Blue Room, I walked Julia to her pad, "You can crash here, JoJo. My door is always open to you, my black brother." I laughed at her.

"Thanks, man," I nodded my head at her, walking away from her building. At that moment, my stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. I could scarf down enough food to feed a small army of Blue Meanies, I bet.

I spied that diner from Julia's pad. As I approached the swinging glass door, I saw the back of her head. I wasn't sure why, but I recognized her almost immediately. That long blonde hair. I could spot her anywhere. I gripped the leather strap of my guitar case. I entered the joint.

The little bell rang as the door swung open and she glanced over her shoulder to see who came in, her face brightening up into a sweet little smile, "JoJo, sit with me."

"What's happenin', Lucy?" I sat across from her. A young waitress with bright orange hair swooped down to take my order. I just about ordered everything on that menu. Lucy stared at me with amused fascination, "I'm a voracious brother."

"Yeah," She laughed, "I noticed." The waitress left to get my food. Lucy took note of my guitar case as I gently laid my baby in the seat beside me, as if she were my date. Lucy smiled, "Had a gig tonight?"

"Yeah, over at the Blue Room."

"How'd it go?"

"About as good as it could go for a stray cat."

"Stray cat.. where've you been staying, JoJo?"

"Here and there. What about you, Lucy? Where has the wind taken you?"

"I'm staying with a friend from SDR."

"Have you been with her this whole time?" Lucy nodded, "How are you holdin' up?"

"I've been better.. I just wish this war would end," She rubbed her eyes, tiredly before resting her chin against the open palm of her hand, "Have you talked to Sadie?"

"Nah, man.. she's out there, I don't want anythin' to do with that diva."

"Wow.." Lucy raised a brow at me, "What happened?"

"She chose her fame over her fortune and fans. Her real fortune. Her real fans.." I knew Lucy would understand I meant me and the other brothers. She nodded, empathetically.

"I'm sorry, JoJo.."

"Don't sweat it, girl.. how about you 'n Jude?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Hey, hey, you ain't gotta say a word if you don't want to, man."

"No, it's not that, JoJo.. it's just.." Lucy sighed, "Jude was deported yesterday.." I stared in disbelief. What? Deported? "He came to the strike at Columbia University a couple days ago and got arrested." Wow.. I never would've imagined that cat getting caught in a mouse trap.

"How are.." I wasn't sure how to ask without sounding like a fool. I knew this poor soul's heart was hurtin' because she lost her love and I knew how much it ached. We both got into huge fights with our babies, even if it was for different reasons. Lucy chuckled, I'm assumin' at the expression on my face.

"I'm fine, JoJo.. it's probably better this way.." I bobbed my head, downcasting my gaze and staring at the tabletop. It was probably better this way...

* * *

JoJo and I stayed in the diner all night, talking. I always knew JoJo was a sweet guy but I never realized how deep he truly was. I thought music was the only passion in his life, but the passion he felt in life was because of music.. he really had a beautiful soul..

We talked about our lives. I droned on about my sheltered life with my upperclass family, and how every member seemed to obsess over Max. Not that I minded. They obsessed in the bad way. I was very close to my brother, as JoJo pointed out.

The whole reason I even started with the peace activism was because I wanted my brother home. I wanted to stop another girl from having experience the pain I felt when those men came to Daniel's home to tell us he was killed in combat. I didn't want another family to go through that. I didn't want them to worry about their only son. I didn't want another sister to worry about her brother. A brother she loved dearly.

I wanted it to stop..

"You've got a lotta soul, Lucy.. you're real passionate about this and I dig that. I admire that." JoJo gazed at me from across the table. I smiled shyly at him, not making eye contact with him. Why was I suddenly so nervous? This was JoJo, I was comfortable around him.

JoJo went on to explain why he came to New York in the first place. It broke my heart to hear about the death of his younger brother. He wasn't even old enough to be drafted.. he was killed by our own men. By the men who are supposed to protect us. He was just a little boy.

My eyes watered. JoJo's brows furrowed, "Don't sweat it, Luce.."

"I'm so sorry about your brother, JoJo.."

"And I'm sorry about Daniel.." A tear rolled down my cheek. There was a quiet understanding between the two of us and I never thought we could connect on this level. I never thought I could connect with anybody on this level. Especially JoJo.

He came home with me that night. We curled on different ends of the couch and continued into the early morning. I wasn't sure how we kept finding things to talk about, but we did. And eventually, my eyes began to close. JoJo gently strummed his guitar, his smooth, soft voice floating throughout the room as he sang, "Suddenly.. I'm not half the man I used to be.. there's a shadow hanging over me.. oh, yesterday.. came suddenly.. why she.. had to go? I don't know, she wouldn't say.. I said.. something wrong now I long for yesterday."

I sighed and quietly sang to myself, in unison with JoJo, "Yesterday.. love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away.."

"Oh I believe.. in yesterday.."

* * *

I slept for a couple hours that day before quietly sneaking out of the pad. I heard Lucy singing. She had a beautiful voice. I needed to get out of there.

I kept bumping into her though, over the course of time. Max was released from the military hospital, and he was living back at Sadie's old place. I saw him every once in awhile, but he was different, man. War had changed him. He was quiet. He wasn't the same Max I knew. Poor guy..

The one thing that caught my attention was that Lucy often came to see me perform at the Blue Room or Cafe Huh? or that bar over on First.

It was becoming an every night thing. And after, we would make our way to the diner and sit and eat and talk about our days. Well, Lucy did. She always kept me updated with the war and the marches and riots and demonstrations and strikes. I almost felt compelled to take to the streets with her. But music was the only thing that made sense to me those days, man.

"God, if all the boys who come home from Vietnam are like Max.." Lucy exhaled deeply. I felt for her. I reached a hand over to grasp hers. She didn't move away as she slowly locked gazes with me. We stared at each other. The corners of Lucy's lips slowly curled into a small smile. She laced her small pale fingers with mine, "Thank you, JoJo.."

"For what?"

"For being here for me.."

"Anything for you, Lucy."

The next night I sat on a stool in front of the mic, on stage, at Cafe Huh? I immediately picked Lucy out of the crowd that gathered there. She was at the usual table. I saw Max with her. And.. was that Prudence? Well, I'll be damned, it was Prudence. And her girl, Rita. I flashed Lucy a grin and began to play.

"Here In stand, head in hand, turn my face to the wall. If she's gone I can't go on, feelin' two-foot small-all-all.." The cat behind me began to slam the heel of his palm against a tambourine, "Everywhere, people stare.. each and every day. I can see them laugh at me and I hear them say-ay-ay.."

The other two acoustic guitarists sang with me, "Hey! You've got to hide your love away! Hey! You've got to hide your love away."

"How can I even try? I can never win. Hearing them, seeing them, in the state I'm in," I strummed my thumb against my guitar. My eyes landed on Lucy, she smiled at me, "How could she say to me, 'love will find a way'? Gather 'round, all you clowns! Let me hear you say-ay-ay.."

Lucy and a few others in the audience sang with us, "Hey, you've got too hide your love away! Hey, you've got to hide your love away!" As the song ended, Lucy shot up, cheering the loudest, huge grin in place. I pushed through the people to make my way to their table. Lucy threw her arms around my neck.

"JoJo, that was amazing!"

"I loved it, funky man!" Prudence exclaimed happily, hands linked with Rita. Max stared at me. I squirmed under his gaze, couldn't really bring myself to look at him.

* * *

Oh, JoJo's performance was incredible! I loved his voice and the song.. it was extraordinary! I noticed the looks Max was giving JoJo after he joined us at the table. He looked.. almost angry. What was his problem? Did he and JoJo have a falling out? If so, why did he agree to come?

Maybe he was tired of my nagging and just came to get me to shut up.. oh no. JoJo didn't stay long. And I think it was a good thing too. The tension between him and Max was unbearable.

"What's wrong with you, Max?"

Max wouldn't speak to me after. He wanted to go. After JoJo left, he did. I followed him to make sure he didn't go after JoJo. When I was satisfied as he trudged back to Sadie's apartment, I went to find JoJo.

I had no idea where he would be. I thought about checking out the Blue Room, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be there and that'd be a waste of time. I couldn't remember who he was staying with at the moment. He used to change homes once or twice a week. Now, he was some place new each night.

I found myself at the diner. I smiled. JoJo was sitting there, drinking a cup of water. He wasn't down with caffeine. He didn't look up when the bell rang as I entered. I think he knew it was me. I sat across from him, "Hey." He didn't say anything, "JoJo?"

"I wrote a song for Sadie." I was taken aback.. I don't know why, but I think I felt.. a little hurt.

"O-oh?" I tried to hide it though, "Are you going to ask her back?"

"Something along those lines.." My voice was caught in my throat. I swallowed the lump that formed there, my chest felt extremely heavy. Like someone had laid a dozen novels on top of it.

"Play it for me.." JoJo stared at me. There was something in his eyes.. it scared me. It reminded me of Jude and I didn't want to be reminded of him. He was gone and I was there. With JoJo. Oh, why did JoJo look so heartbroken? I had to refrain from going around the table and wrapping my arms around him.

I wanted to console him. I wanted him to find solace in me. He unzipped his guitar and set it in his lap, hand poised over the strings. He paused for a moment before playing hesitantly, "For I have got.. another girl.. another girl. You're making me say that I've got nobody but you. But as from today, well, I've got somebody that's new. I ain't no fool and I don't take what I don't want, for I have got.. another girl.. another girl.."

I stared at JoJo. This song didn't exactly sound like it was asking for her back. Maybe there was a hidden message throughout the song.. and I just didn't hear it?

JoJo continued playing, refusing to look at me, "She's sweeter than all the girls and.. I've met quite a few. Nobody in all the world can do what she can do. And so I'm telling you, 'This time you'd better stop,' for I have got.. another girl.. another girl. Who will love me 'til the end. Through thick and thin, she will always be my friend.." He stopped, "That's as much as I've got down so far.."

"I like it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah.. I like it a lot.."

* * *

I sat on another stool in Cafe Huh? Again, Max and Lucy and Prudence and Rita were in the audience. Dammit. Why did Max have to be there? He made me feel edgy. Everybody had their eyes on me. I didn't want to look anywhere but at Lucy. She smiled at me and gave me a short wave, waiting to hear the new song I promised her. Julia was somewhere in the joint too.

I scanned for her and found her at a table near the stage, sitting by herself. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up, mouthing the words, "Shine on, brother," to me. I flashed her a grin as I began to play.

"Ma belle.. sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble.. très bien ensemble. I need to, I need to, I neeeeed to. I need to make you see, oh, what you mean to me! Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean. I love you.. I want you, I want you, I waaant you. I think you know by now. I'll get to you somehow. Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand.."

I watched as Max stormed out of the joint at the end of the song. I shook my head. Man, what was his problem? I need to know. I held my guitar by its neck as I began pushing my way through the crowd. Lucy stopped in front of me. I had forgotten she was there. I was so preoccupied with finding Max, "Hold this." I handed her my guitar and hurried out before anybody else could stop me.

I spotted Max, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he tried to light it. I heard him mutter under his breath, "Shit." He finally got it lit and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Hey, man." I approached him. Max ignored me and walked away. I grabbed his shoulder. He spun around. I snatched the cigarette from his mouth, snapped it in half and dropped it to the ground, "What's your deal, Max?"

"You're messing around with my sister." I stared at him. What? Messin' around with..? No way.

"I ain't—"

"No, no, no," He interrupted, "Don't even say you aren't. Your.. little love songs aren't exactly the most discreet."

"Look, Max, nothing's going on, all right:?"

"Whatever you say, JoJo. Just do what you gotta do," Lucy, Prudence and Rita had emerged from Cafe Huh? by then, "I don't want any part of it." Max stalked away from us. Lucy stopped beside me, grasping my guitar to her chest.

"What happened?"

"Nothin'." I grabbed my guitar from her and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

I looked from the back of Max to the back of JoJo, and back and forth. Then, I turned to look at Prudence and Rita, looking for some sort of advice or guidance. They offered nothing. I went back to the apartment I was sharing with Maggie, the girl I knew from the SDR office.

A week later, I attended a peace march. I wasn't feeling the march. I hadn't spoken to JoJo since that night outside of Cafe Huh? Actually, I haven't seen him since. He was avoiding me. And Max wasn't talking to me. He sat there as I tried to coax him into saying something, anything. Then he would leave. And I would spy him in a bar, downing shot after shot.

I crossed my arms over my chest, my hair blowing in the breeze as I sighed. What a horrible week.. what a terrible life I was having at the moment. The only friends I had were Prudence and Rita and that Julia girl JoJo introduced me one night. We bumped into her while the two of us were taking a midnight stroll. She couldn't stay long, she had to get to her Topher.

I didn't really talk to Julia though. I saw her here and there and said hello, but she always seemed so busy. And I was busy. With the marches and the demonstrations.. and getting arrested and sprayed with powerful water hoes.

I was so deep in thought that I bumped into somebody. He turned around to look at me, "Oh, I'm sorry—what's going on?" Everybody had stopped. Were we there already? The man shrugged as I looked around.

"I don't know, man. Some cat just got on that car though." He pointed straight ahead. I turned to look. My eyes widened. It was JoJo. He had his guitar and a couple of the members from his old band with Sadie, the Po Boys were shouting.

"C'mon! Give peace a chance!"

JoJo appeared to be scanning the crowds before he began to strum his guitar. I stared in wonder, "Ev'rbody's talkin' 'bout bagism, shagism, dragism, madism, ragism, tagism, this-ism, that-ism, ism, ism, ism!"

The Po Boys sang, "All we are saaaying is give peace a chance! All we are saaaaying is give peace a chance!"

JoJo resumed, "C'mon! Ev'rybody's talkin' 'bout minister, sinister, banisters and canisters! Bishops and fishops and rabbis and pop eyes, bye bye, bye bye!"

The Po Boys, "All we are saaaying is give peace a chance! All we are saaaaying is give peace a chance!"

JoJo, "Let me tell you now! Ev'rybody's talkin' 'bout revolution, evolution, masutrbation, flagellation, regulation, inegrations, meditations, United Nations, congratulations!"

The Po Boys and a few people throughout the crowd, "All we are saaaying is give peace a chance! All we are saaaaying is give peace a chance!" They continued chanting out loud. Slowly, people joined in until it was a massive cry. JoJo continued playing and the Po Boys shook their tambourines.

Suddenly, a shot was fired into the air and somone began to scream.

I looked around. The police had arrived to stop us. I looked back to see JoJo jumping from the hood of the car and pushing his way toward me, running from the police, "JoJo!" I shouted to him. He heard and finally spotted me. We ran to each other.

JoJo grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. Somehow we made it out of the rioting and into the dark stairwell of a nearby apartment building. JoJo didn't release my hand until we were a few stories high. He leaned against the railing, trying to catch his breath, "Dammit.." JoJo muttered.

"JoJo, that was beautiful, that was—" JoJo pushed himself from the railing and pulled me to him, grabbing the back of my head. He pressed his lips against mine. I was so surprised.

But the passion behind his soft lips overwhelmed me and I had to return his kiss. He hugged me to him, his beard tickling my chin. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

What was I doing?

* * *

I don't think I was in love with Lucy. The entire time we stood in the stairwell, lip-locked, the only girl on my mind was Sadie. I wasn't sure if it was guilt though. I just knew I had to feel Lucy's luscious tiers against my own or I would go insane.

I knew she would be at that march. She was at every march. I needed to see her. I needed to see if what I felt was real or just an infatuation. Just something to get my mind off of Sadie.

I think she felt the same way. She was confused. She needed confirmation. Lucy and I were so much alike.

Did we share the same spark I had whenever I kissed Sadie?

* * *

I didn't love JoJo. I knew I didn't. But I needed him. I was so alone. Jude would never come back to me. I needed somebody. I found that in JoJo..

I wasn't afraid of leading him on. I think.. I think we both were going through the same thing. We needed each other's company. That was all. This would never progress or blossom into anything. It would never be like the love I felt for Jude.

I missed him so much.

* * *

I stood on the rooftop with the Po Boys and Sadie. My Sadie. God she was so beautiful.. "Don't let me down!" She sang with so much fire and passion. I fell in love with her all over again, "Don't let me doooown! Don't let me down! nobody ever love me like he does.. oh he does. Yeeeah he does."

"And if somebody loved me like she do me.. ooo she do me, yeees she does," I sang into the mic.

We sang together, "Don't let me down! Don't let me down! Don't let me dooown. Don't let me down."

"Oh, I'm in love for the first time," Sadie looked at me, "Don't you know it's gonna last?"

"It's the love that lasts forever!" I closed my eyes, thoughts on the beautiful woman beside me.

She joined me and we were one, "It's a love that has no past!"

Everybody else chided in, "Don't let me down! Don't let me down! Don't let me down!" I heard Prudence squeal with excitement behind me, "Don't let me down! Don't let me doooown!" Sadie's voice overpowered everybody else's. And that's when the cops came.

Max and I looked at each other as I held Sadie's hand. He offered me a small smile. I returned it.

"Welcome back, Jude." I grinned at the man. He nodded absentmindedly and surveyed the rooftop. I realized who he was looking for and I suddenly remembered she hadn't arrived yet. Where was Lucy?

* * *

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done.. nothing you can sing that can't be sung.."

I heard it.. I heard his magnificent voice echoing throughout the streets. The crowd had already begun to disperse when he sang. Oh my God.. he was back? Jude was back!

"All you need is love.. all you need is love.. all you need is love.. love.. love is all you need," I felt the tears coming. I hurried back to the building, but the police had already formed a barricade in front of the entrance. They wouldn't let me pass.. my brother and my lover were up there!

I hurried to the building across the street. I jogged up the stairs, taking two to three at a time. I almost slipped a couple of times. I pushed the door leading to the roof open and there he was. There was Jude. My Jude.. He stared at me with so much love in his eyes, "All you need is love! Love! Love is all you need!"

And it was then I knew.. he missed me as much as I missed him.

We were meant for each other. Just as we always had been and always will be. He was my Jude.


End file.
